The present invention relates to slicing machines in general, and more particularly to improvements in machines for slicing bacon or analogous products. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in slicing machines of the type wherein the product can be advanced by hand into the range of a preferably rotary feeding device which moves the product against the cutting edge of the knife. In such slicing machines, the table which supports the product is open from above to afford access to its upper surface.
A drawback of presently known slicing machines of the just outlined character is that an attendant is likely to injure his or her hand or hands if the hands slip relative to the product on the table and move forwardly toward the cutting station. Such accidents can occur due to inexperience or carelessness of the attendant. The presence of the feeding device in the region of the cutting edge also contributes to the possiblity of injury because the feeding device is likely to entrain the hand or hands into the range of the cutting edge.
Proposals to reduce the likelihood of injury to attendants include the provision of belts, rollers or other types of transporting means which take over the transport of a product immediately or shortly ahead of the feeding device. Such transporting means necessitate the provision of counterrolls, guides, protective housings and other auxiliary equipment which contributes to initial and maintenance cost of the machine. Moreover, though the hands of attendants are protected from injury, the transporting means and the auxiliary components prevent immediate access to the cutting station, e.g., for the purposes of cleaning. Still further, since the products (such as bacon, meat loaf or the like) come in a variety of sizes and shapes, it is normally desirable to construct the slicing machine in such a way that the hand or hands of an attendant can guide and advance the product at a greater distance from as well as in close proximity to the cutting station.
It was already proposed to enhance the action of the product transporting means by providing for the product a path at least certain portions of which slope downwardly so that the weight of the product assists the movement toward the cutting station. However, such slicing machines are also likely to injure the hand of a careless or inexperienced attendant, especially when the shape of the product which is manipulated deviates from a normal shape so that the product must be guided by hand into close proximity of the cutting station. If the knife and the feeding device are shielded by a housing or shroud, the latter must be removed before the attendant can gain access to the cutting station.
German Offenlengungsschrift No. 2,250,087 discloses a further slicing machine with an open product-supporting table which allows for convenient manipulation of the product in close proximity to the cutting station. The likelihood of injury to attendants is reduced by mounting the table for movement relative to its support so that the table can partially overlie the knife and the feeding device.